Mistaken words and celebrations
by supersandman86
Summary: Modern AU one shot. Its new years eve and the traditional Haddock party is tonight. But what happens when two mutton-heads are late and have to cross berk in nothing but their costumes.


**Okay you lucky devils you, another one shot for you and because I think it would be funny. This is dedicated to my all time favorite British sitcom 'Only fools and horses', a must watch from beginning to end. So here we go, enjoy.**

It was new years eve in the city of Berk, a time to say farewell to the current year and welcome the next.

An what better way to celebrate it than the annual Haddock new years party.

You see for as long as the company Haddock inc. has been going, the CEO of the company always throws a big party, inviting most of the citizens to celebrate the new year.

Each year is always different however, theme wise.

One year they had a seventies theme.

Another was Viking theme, which suited most of the party goers very well I might add.

And even last years theme was cross-dressing, and trust me the mental scars of seeing the CEO Stephen Haddock, better know as Stoick, in a pink frilly dress will never go away.

But this years is being hosted by the new CEO of the company, Henry Haddock, since his father decided to retire early and spend more time with his family.

Henry, better known to his friends as Hiccup, is young himself, but has a brain in his head to know how to run a company, since being taught at an early age, so it seemed fitting to place him in charge at the tender age of twenty.

Lucky enough he has his fiance, Astrid, to help him along the way.

So as tradition, the Haddock new years party is held along with a theme of Hiccups choice, giving everyone plenty of time to get prepared for it.

And this is where our story leads, to two complete mutton-heads, traveling to the party in a old three-wheeled van that was on its last leg.

"I feel like a right tit in this Snotlout" came the voice of Trevor Thorston, aka Tuffnut.

"Oh will you relax Tuff, the party is fancy dress and if we go like this we're bound to win any prizes there" replied Scott Jorgenson, better known as Snotlout.

"And why are we traveling there in this hunk of junk?"

Snotlout only scoffed at that "because of that prank we pulled at christmas where we super-glued Gobbers underpants to the star on top of the city centers tree, my dad was so furious that he banned me from using the car so we have to use this clapped out old banger that my dad bought from some guy in England"

"Oh that's explains why the steering wheel is on the wrong side, but why only three wheels?" Tuffnut questioned, seeming fascinated by the van as he really didn't wanting to talk about the costume even further"

"Apparently its how it was designed..." Snotlout was cut off as the van started to splutter and cough before slowing to a complete halt as the engine died.

"What happened?" Tuffnut asked wandering why they suddenly stopped in the middle of one of the main shopping areas.

"We seemed to have broken down" Snotlout replied annoyingly.

"Oh I wish I was mechanically minded as you" Tuffnut said sarcastically annoying Snotlout even more.

"Shut up, go out there and see whats up with the engine" Snotlout suggested earning a look from of shock from Tuffnut.

"What?! I'm not going out there dressed like this, I'll be seen! You go out there, its your van!"

"You...chicken" Snotlout huffed as he decided that he'd check it out himself.

He opens the door and closes it as we slowly see something that can never been unseen.

Snotlout was dressed from head to toe in as the Batman from the sixties except the cape and mask was a dark blue instead of black and because of his short stature, it was quite comical as he opened the bonnet up on the van check the fuel line.

Tuffnut being curious decides to pop his head out of the van window showing him to be wear a black eye mask that was slightly to small for him.

"Well? Whats up with it?" Tuffnut asks as he watches Snotlout try to see in the dark.

"Hmm can't see anything"

Tuffnut decided it was safe to get out of the van to reveal him wearing the matching costume to Snotlout's Batman.

In other words, Robin.

A red T-shirt with green sleeves with an 'R' on the front, a bight yellow cape that quite didn't reach the green underpants he was wearing to go with the costume. With this plus his dread-locked hair, he looked like a right wally.

Tuffnut walked up to the front of the van where Snotlout was as he was checking to see if he could spot the problem himself.

"What you doing now?" he asked just as Snotlout looked up to him holding a lighter in his hand.

"Just seeing if there's any gas coming through to the engine" he replied before they both took a closer look again until Tuffnut jumped back in horror.

"You idiot!" he shouts pointing at the lighter in Snotlout's hand and the open fuel line it was near "you'll blow us to kingdom come!"

Snotlout merely rolled his eyes as he flicked the light closed before retorting what Tuffnut said.

"Oh don't be stupid, there no gas coming through, must be some sort of blockage, its why we've broken down" he then looked at Tuffnuts Robin before looking around and back to Tuffnut again "will you get back inside the van before someone sees you! You look like a right wally!"

Tuffnut was about to argue but had to agree he did so got back indie as Snotlout closed the bonnet up and got back in too as the two sat in silence for a minute before Snotlout spoke first.

"Well what are we going to do"

Tuffnut only looked straight on as he replied

"I don't know, we're sat in the middle of Berk dressed up as Batman and Robin!" he then turned and pointed at the caped crusader "and it was you who chose these costumes, I wanted to go as the blues brothers"

Snotlout simply rolled his eyes "we'd have still broken down, and been in this embarrassing situation"

"Oh yeah, we would have been wearing suits and ties, a right couple of mutton-heads we'd have looked" Tuffnut sarcastically replied as Snotlout still tried to argue about it.

"We'd would have never won any prizes dressed as the blues brothers"

"Yes! But we could have gotten to your place"

Snotlout and Tuffnut decided not to say another word until Tuffnut came up with an idea as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh idea, lets just phone up a tow truck"

Snotlouts eyes brightened up.

"Yes! And we can ask to be put through the 'broken down whilst dressed as a couple of prats' department!" he shouts at Tuffnut who things of who else to call.

"What about the police"

Snotlout was taken aback by this "no way, we'd never hear the last of it, we would have to hemigrate" Snotlout replied stupidly, not realizing he meant 'emigrate' but Tuffnut just ignored the poor choice of words as he argued again.

"Well at this point, that doesn't sound too bad of an idea!"

As Tuffnut huffed in silence Snotlout thought of a way to get them out of their predicament.

Snotlout took a look at their surroundings, recognizing where they are before speaking.

"You know, the party is closer then my place, we could make it there in five minutes, if we ran"

Tuffnut suddenly turned around to look at Snotlout in shock.

"But we'll be seen!"

"By who?" Snotlout said as he gestured to the deserted street "the place is empty, who's going to see us?"

"Look I garentee the second I step out of this van, a thousand people we pop out" Tuffnut paused to think or where a thousand people could come out but couldn't think of one "out of a place where a thousand people are!"

"Not if we go through the back allies, because the only people down there are the winos and crack heads, and lets face it they see Batman and Robin every night of the week"

Tuffnut took in Snotlouts words, and even he had to admit they made sense, he decided to look serious at him as he asked.

"Five minutes?"

Snotlout nodded to confirm it "five minutes, thats all if we run"

Sighing in defeat, Tuffnut decides to get out of the van, Followed by Snotlout, who locks the van up before heading down the entrance way of the ally next to them.

 **Meanwhile...**

Doctor Gertrude Seers, better known as Gothi, was heading home after a long day at Berk hospital, she wanted to rest before heading off to the party tonight.

Upon getting to the car park near one of the alleyways, a small boy in a cap comes up to her.

"Oi miss you seen a cop round here?"

Gothi only shook her head before reply.

"No I haven't"

Suddenly she was surround by youths, all with menacing looks on their faces as their leader squared up to her.

"Good then give's your money"

Next thing she knew he was trying to rip her purse out of her hand as she struggled to hold on to it as his gang stood there and laughed.

That was until one of them tap their leader on the shoulder

"Dagur"

"What?!"

The guy in question just point in shock down the alleyway, to which Dagur did too, followed by the others, all with the same expression.

"What's happening?" ask Dagur, with fear in his voice.

"I haven't the faintest idea" Gothi could only whisper as she could take hers eye's off the scene in front of her.

Coming out of the foggy alleyway was non other than Batman and Robin running towards them, now at this point the old sixties batman theme music comes to mind as a short looking Batman, followed by and over tall Robin come running towards them, making the gang run for it as Gothi, still in shock, watches them go by until Batman decides to stop in front of her.

"Oh evening Gothi, you not recognize me, Scott Jorgenson, you may remember my prank on the..."

"Snotlout!" Tuffnut shouts as he smashes his fist into his open palm "lets go!"

Snotlout sighs as he bid Gothi goodbye "sorry, must dash, duty calls" and runs towards Tuffnut as they carry down the alleyways towards the party.

 **Several minutes later**

They made it there just slightly over five minutes but, got to the door of the Haddock mansion as Snotlout rang the doorbell only to be answered by Gobber in a black tux.

They didn't take much notice as they wanted to get inside quickly, being Berk and because of the time of year, not to mention what they were wearing, they could safely say they were freezing their tits off out there.

Gobber did notice what they were wearing in amusement and knew straight away why these two were dressed like that but decided to have some fun.

"An' who migh' yew two be this evenin'?" he asked in his thick Scottish accent as he tried to keep a straight face.

Both looked at him before Tuffnut gestured Snotlout, then himself before speaking "Batman and Robin"

Snotlout merely rolled his eyes, he knew Gobber was being sarcastic "ignore him Tuff, he's only jealous" he looked from Tuffnut to Gobber as he spoke again "wheres the others?"

Gobber gestured the door to their left.

"Righ' this way...caped crusader"

Snotlout laugh as he took out two cans of silly string to which Tuffnut did the same as Snotlout looked at Gobber in amusement.

"Ha you'll never win anything looking like that" he then tapped Tuffnut on the arm and gestured to Gobber again "you see that, we came dressed as Batman and Robin, Gobbers come dressed as the penguin" with that they open the doors before heading through followed by Gobber who was grinning evilly.

"Oh no, Snotface, no' the penguin, more li'e the Joker" he said to himself quietly.

 **Meanwhile at the party**

Hiccup Haddock, who was sporting a dark green tux and tie was going around greeting everyone who were all dressed as formal as him.

He took all their compliments and answered all their complaints very well too.

The main one was if the party will get any livelier than this, Hiccup merely smile before saying to wait and see later on.

After all that he made his way up to his parents, Steven and Valarie Haddock who were chatting to their future in-laws, mainly Astrid and her parents, Helen and Albert Hofferson, most likely wedding dates, he thought to himself as he made his was to them.

"So hows is everyone doing" he asked as all five turned towards him as Astrid came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its a good party son" his father complimented on before looking around "is there any more to it though?"

Hiccup mainly smiled knowing his dad would want the party to go with out with a bang.

"Lets just say come the new year we'll be doing some stupid and crazy"

All five laughed at Albert slapped his future son in-law across the back nearly making him topple over.

"Ah that sounds like a Hiccup plan to me!"

Suddenly the door burst open and out popped a short looking Batman and an over tall Robin singing the Batman theme while firing silly string in all sorts of directions, that was until they stopped and realized that they were the only ones in costumes.

Valarie and Helen turned into their husbands chest, trying to hold in their laughter as Stoick and Albert did the same.

Gobber came behind the two as he whispered to them.

"Yew two didn' listen did ya abou the theme, it's dress fancy, no' fancy dress"

Snotlout looked so shocked that he accidentally fired off one of his cans of silly string in the direction of the crowd to his left earning a few 'oi!' from it.

Snotlout and Tuffnut glared at Gobber as he stood there with a straight face.

"Why didn't you tell us while we was out there?!" he shouted as Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! We was going da na na na na na and everything!"

Gobber merely shrugged "it mus' of slipped my mind, strange when yer favorite pair of underpants are left dangling up a tree can do te ya" and with that laughed as he headed towards Hiccup and the others, satisfied he got his revenge on those two mutton-heads.

As the two costumed young men stood there in utter shock, Hiccup took the opportunity to get behind them before putting his arms around them both as he smiled.

"You know I could leave you two dressed up as Batman and Robin the whole night for not listening correctly..." both looked at Hiccup in horror before he clapped them on the back.

"...or I can tell you that your parents brought you some change of clothes, since they saw you coming out dressed like that" with that he walked away but not before shouting one more thing to them.

"They're in the spare room upstairs!" and with that, the two ran upstairs, avoiding the looks they were given along the way.

As Hiccup got back to his family, he saw Astrid give him a pout.

"Why did you do that for? I could have had a giggle all night from that"

Hiccup simply smirked as he looked at his fiance while shaking his head.

"And they would have ruined the party by pulling a big prank because of that, this way I show kindness to which they have to honor"

Astrid thought about that for a second and she bowed her head knowing they would do that if left in their costumes before looking up at Hiccup with a lopsided smile.

"Always the negotiator babe" she remarked before going in for a hug and kissing him on the lips.

Hiccup could only smile as he responded by holding her close to him.

"Always milady, always"

 **A little while later**

It was around half past eleven and Snotlout and Tuffnut, now in the more suitable attire, were standing at the bar trying to pick out a couple of girls to chat up as Snotlout explained the proper technique.

"You see Tuff these type of birds are looking for the mature type of men who have made it in life" he explained as he sipped his pint as Tuffnut stared around the room.

"Yeah, so that's why were having no luck then?" he replied, earning a glare from the Jorgenson male.

"Hey I haven't started yet, I'm just warming myself up" Snotlout retorted as he took another sip of his pint.

"Well you better hurry up it'll be midnight soon"

"Yes alright, alright" Snotlout replied as he looked over at one of the tables seeing two young ladies smiling back at them.

He nudged Tuffnut to look in their direction as they both leaned away from the bar before straightening themselves, unaware as one of the barmen left the bar flap up accidentally.

Snotlout smiled, seeing his luck turn around.

"I think were on for a winner her Tuff, play it nice and cool pal, nice and cool you know what I mean" he said as he leaned back onto the bar, unaware that it wasn't there as he fell backwards still holding his drink and falling right through to the other side of the bar.

Tuffnut turned around to address Snotlout, only to find him not there anymore, so proceeded to look around to where he went.

Snotlout emerged behind the bar, shaken and covered in his own drink while he still held the empty glass in his hands before putting it down onto the bar worktop itself as he addressed shakily.

"I-I'm going o-outside!"

Tuffnut looked puzzled as to where Snotlout went and more importantly why he was wet.

"Don't you want to try for them birds?"

Snotlout quickly shook his head as he walked away "n-no mate y-you're c-cramping my style" and with that he went outside to dry, followed by Tuffnut.

Unaware that the two young ladies were still watching them.

"So wha' ya thin' lass?" said the one with the bushy red hair, blue eyes and thick scottish accent as she addressed the pale woman next to her who had platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"I don't know Merida, although the one with blond dreadlocks looks kind of cute" she replied smiling as Merdia rolled her eyes.

"Aye, Elsa ye can have 'im I wan' the other one" she said as they chatted amongst themselve on how to get them.

Eventually after twenty five minutes of drying off and venting out their frustrations, Snotlout and Tuffnut emerged from the outside only to find it to be a few minutes till midnight and there was still the speech to go from the new CEO.

Knowing they had no chance to find anyone to kiss at midnight they decided to give up and just enjoy the celebrations, blissfully unaware that Elsa and Merida were standing close to them on the dance floor.

Hiccup got up on stage as he looked at the huge clock behind him, counting down to midnight second by second, Astrid followed him up stage, holding on to her fiance as they wait the tradition of kissing a loved one at the stroke of midnight.

As soon as Hiccup saw all was on the floor he then addressed the crowd.

Well his large black border collie Toothless did by barking very loud in the mic causing everyone to shut up and pay attention.

"Thank you bud" Hiccup said as he smiled and petted the big softy who lolled on the floor before making his way to Astrids Siberian husky Stormfly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming tonight and coming in the right attire" he looked at Snotlout and Tuffnut as he said that earning a few chuckles from it as he carried on "as we say goodbye to two thousand and fifteen and welcome two thousand and sixteen with our traditional party, and I do hope you will all hang around after midnight when the part will kick off with a bang" he heard a few "here here"'s from the crowd as he smiled before looking at the clock.

"Okay guys, get to your loving partners as we wait for midnight in less than thirty seconds!" he watch as all of them got to their loved ones and pretty soon he saw lots of pairs forming.

Frank, also know as Fishlegs with his girlfriend Heather. Thank to Hiccup and Astrid match making skill for this loving couple.

Eret, standing nervously next to Rachael aka Ruffnut. Erets still nervous around her but has warmed up to her in recent months.

Rapunzel and Eugene. A married couple from the city of Corona associated with Haddock inc mutual trade agreement and the fact Hiccup made friends with them while overseas during his studies.

The same to go with Anna and Kristoff of Arendelle ltd a company ran by he older sister Elsa who was stand right hand side of Tuffnut while Merida, who was part of Scottish company her dad owned called Dunbroch inc to which have been partners with Haddock inc for decades and are like family to each other, stood left hand side of Snotlout as they waited for their chance.

As well a several other couples including their parents and others of their generations.

And surprisingly enough, Gobber didn't just have one date, but two.

One being Bertha Bog from the High school he went to and a middle aged man they know As Geoff who owned the bakery in town.

Hiccup could only smile and shake his head knowing the reason Gobber never married was because he couldn't marry both sexes at the same time.

Well not yet anyway.

As the clock reached the final ten second mark, everyone started yelling it out at the same time.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And with that the fireworks outside begin to go off as every single couple in the room began to kiss passionately.

Including a very surprised Snotlout and Tuffnut who were being kissed by the two women they tried to chat up earlier, leaving a smile upon their faces as they deepened the kisses, much to a pleasant surprise to Merida and Elsa.

As the kissing carried on all through the fireworks going off, only adding more passion to the fire already, they all finally break apart one by one as they cheered and clapped to the new year as a very happy and very flushed Hiccup heads back to the mic.

"Congratulations everone and welcome to two thousand and sixteen, a new year and new start for us all" he jumps off stage holding the mic in his left hand while his right had a remote.

"Now this is suppose to be a party..." he pressed a button as the light changed colour and the back stage curtain liffted up reveal a drummer, a guitarist a bassist and pianist but no singer but Hiccup still carried on as Astrid jumped off with a mic in her hand.

"So lets kick this party into high gear!"

Suddenly the band started playing to Kenny Loggins song Footloose.

It was then the others realised that Hiccup and Astrid were the singers as they cheered and clapped before they started to dance to the beat while the young couple started to sing.

 **(A/N Hiccup's lines are in** **Underline** **while Astrid's is** _ **Italic**_ **just bold is both** )

Been working so hard

I'm punching my card

 _Eight hours for what_

 _Oh, tell me what I got_

I got this feeling

That times are holding me down

 _I'll hit the ceiling_

 _Or else I'll tear up this town!_

As both sing the chorus their feet move in sync with the others to the music.

 **Now I gotta cut loose, footloose**

 **kick off your Sunday shoes**

 **Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**

 **Jack, get back, come on before we crack**

 **Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

The whole room erupted in many dancing to what ever moves they wanted to do as Hiccup, Astrid and the band carried on playing.

 _You're playing so cool_

 _Obeying every rules_

 _Deep way down in your heart_

 _You're burning yearning for some_

Somebody to tell you

That life ain't passing you by

I'm trying to tell you

It will if you don't even try

 **You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose**

 **Kick off your Sunday shoes**

 **Oo-wee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me**

 **Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go**

 **Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

 _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

Cut footloose

 _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

Cut footloose

 _Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh_

Cut footloose

 _Ooooooooooh!_

 _You've got to turn me around_

And put your feet on the ground

 _Now take a hold of all_

I'm turning it loose!

 **Footloose**

 **Kick off your Sunday shoes**

 **Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**

 **Jack, get back, come on before we crack**

 **Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**

 **Footloose**

 **Kick off your Sunday shoes**

 **Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**

 **Jack, get back, come on before we crack**

 **Lose your blues,** everybody cut, _everybody cut_

Everybody cut, _everybody cut_

Everybody cut, _everybody cut_

 **Everybody cut footloose**

 **Yeah!**

The whole room roared out in applause for the young couple and the band as Hiccup passed the mic over to the real lead singer of the band before he and Astrid went outside to catch their breaths while the party raged on.

As they walked outside they could help but admire the stars of the cool night sky before both smiling at the quietness that engulfed them peacefully before Astrid broke the silence.

"So what do you think two thousand and sixteens going to be like Hiccup?" she asked as they both looked up at the sky still.

"So far amazing, and it'll get even more amazing..." he gently squeezed her hand as they looked from the sky into each others eyes "from here on out milady"

"I love you Hiccup"

"I love you too Astrid"

And with that, they shared a passionate kiss as more firework flew into the night sky making the scene absolutely perfect for the young couple as they prepare themselves for whatever challenges to come later on...

Together.

 **Well here we are ladies and gentlemen a nice one shot with some humor (thanks to only fools and horses, seriously you should watch it) and song by Kenny Loggins.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful new year, and remember to not get to drunk or you could end up asleep with your head in the toilet.**

 **Peace out lads and lasses!**


End file.
